The Poison Sky
by charstiel
Summary: Hayley Singer has had a life full of secrets. Brought up to be a hunter when her mother was possessed by a demon, leaving her dad no choice but to kill iit. But as more of her story unfolds she learns she's not a normal girl and with a certain tall, brown haired Winchester giving her all these weird feelings, can she ever go back to her old life?
1. Chapter 1

**Apologies in advance for horrible spelling and grammar mistakes that might be in this chapter, it's so freaking long and I didn't proof read. I hope you guys like this! it was a lot of work... **

**I don't own Supernatural or any of it's charaxcters (except Hayley) -Char ox**

I sat on the couch in my living room, the house was perfectly still and silent around me. The only light was the beams of moonlight, desperately trying to ease their ways through the window. I hadn't even bothered to turn on the light. I had a, now cold, cup off coffee in my hand as I ran over the events of the night in my head. It was making my head spin so much I brought the mug to my mouth, almost gagging as I spat out the ice cold coffee. My dad was asleep upstairs. I could hear his muffled snored through the ceiling above me. I was utterly confused at what had happened.

A friend of dad's, John Winchester, had came over. I'd met John a couple times before, he seemed like a decent enough guy. That was until he'd asked to see me and dad had chased him out the door with a shotgun, that he had cocked and everything. He'd came back in fuming, slammed the door and stormed to his room like a 10 year old. I'd learned to drop it, Bobby was just like that sometimes. But the thought still bothered me on why John had even asked to see me in the first place. I'd only met him twice, one time I'd joined dad on a hunt with him. He always gave me the creeps in a way, he looked at me weird and all. Dad used to tell me it's because I look a lot like his late wife but I always felt there was more to it than that.

Though I was fairly close with one of his boys, Dean, he was a good few years older than me but was always fun to hang out with, he helped me out of a sticky situation with a shape shifter once so I owed him. But other than that I'd had a pretty normal relationship with the Winchesters. So why was John showing up at our house in the middle of the night, demmanding to see me and dad then threatening him with a gun when he didn't leave. It just didn't make sence no matter how I looked at it.

I sighed heavily, pulling myself from thr chair and walking back up the creaking stirs to my bedroom. I guess I'd just have to drop it, I was sure as hell dad would never talk to me about it. I just had to drop it. Probably wasn't important anyway.

x

I yawned, sitting up slowly in bed as my eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room. I really needed to stop forgetting to close my curtains. I walked over to my window, throwing them shut and digging around in my drawers for something to wear today. I finally settled on a pair of regular denim shorts, a black tank and converse. I walked out my room and into the bathroom, the smell of bacon and pancakes was drifting up the stairs. I grinned as I closed the bathroom door behind me. It was a bit of a tradition on Sunday's for me and dad to have bacon and pancaked cause he usually went on a hunt on Mondays.  
I pulled my my mid-legnth blonde hair up off my face and look hard at my reflexion, sighing before walking downstairs to where dad was flipping pancakes.

"morning Hayley" dad smiled, his usual holey hat falling in his eyes as he loaded the pancakes.

"Morning" I yawned, giving the hat a good shove out of his eyes. He just rolled his eyes at me and I sat down in my chair at the table. He slapped the plate down in front of me. The pancakes were piled sky high and I could feel myself getting heart disease just looking at the bacon. But did I give a single fuck? Nope.

Dad had decided to take a week off from hunting after a vengeful spirit gave him a good beating up last time. I didn't argue, he's come home with so many cuts and scraped it had taken me hours to sew them shut and clean him up. I was first aid trained and then some. I was kinda the nurse who waited at home. Don't get me wrong, I was a pretty good hunter. I just prefer not to get my ass whipped by supernatural dick heads. Besides, all hunters get into the business somehow, usually through the loss of a loved one to the supernatural dicks but I just hadn't had that, sure there was my mom but I was only a baby at the time. I never really knew her at all.

"I'm going to go work on the car" dd said, I was sat in the window ledge seat of the living room Light streaming through the window on to the pages of the book I was reading.

"Okay, don't break anything" I said, he chuckled and kissed the top of my head though he's seriously broken an arm while working on a van. It wasn't a fun story.

I always tend to lose track of time while I'm reading as the hours slice past. My ears prick when I hear the front door open and two sets of footsteps. I grab the shotgun from next to me (it's a force of habit to have it there, sue me) I Slid behind the large book shelf my dad has tat was crammed full of books on everything you could possibley hunt. Two men entred talking in low voices, I slid further back against the wall, peering round the bookshelf ever so slightly. I could only see one of them and he was facing the other way but he had long brown hair and was tall as fuck.

"I'm going to go look in the junk yard" the one who I couldn't see said in a gravely voice that I recognised but couldn't place, he stalked away. I took my chance and slid out from the bookshelf and crept over to him. I pushed the gun into the small of his back and he froze, I cocked it.

"Who the hell are you?" I said, trying not to sound shaky

"I could ask you the same thing" he replied slowly, the door opened and dad walked in. He saw me, his eyes widened slightly before he laughed.

"That's my girl" he chuckled "But you don't have to kill these ones"

I lowed the gun, putting on the safety as I did so "Sorry" I said, biting back a laugh as the tall one turned to face me. And _damn _he was good looking.

"No, that's cool" he chuckled

"Hayley, you know Dean" dad said, nodding to the guy standing next to him, who had is eye brows raised as if he was midly impresed.

"Good to see you again" I grinned sheepishly, mostly because I'd just threatened to shoot his brother but who needs the fine print.

"You too" he said, looking like he was about to start laughing, at me or Sam I had no idea.

"This is John's other boy Sam" dad added, I switched the gun into my left hand and held out my right.

"Nice to meet you" I smirked, he smiled.

"You too" he said, shaking my hand.

x

Later, once Sam and Dean had explained why they were here and I'd put the gun away. We were all sitting in dad's study. Sam was pouring over a really large demon book a guy I'd done a case with a few years ago gave me, it was a thanks-for-saving-my-bacon present. A long story for another day. Dad walked in from the kitchen with two flasks with a "here you go" as he handed one to Dean.

"What is this?" Dean asked "Holy water?"

"That one is" he said, taking a swig out the one I knew was filled with Whiskey "This one's whiskey" Dean raised his eyebrows before taking a swig himself, I just sat, rolling my eyes at the two of them.

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come." Dean said with a sidewards glace to me that made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Nonsense, your Daddy needs help" dad said, shaking his head. He'd always been very humble in that way.

"Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything"

"Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people" dad said, scratching his baseball cap.

"Yeah, I guess he does" Dean sighed

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back" dad replied, I smile at him.

"Bobby, this book... I've never seen anything like it" Sam said, I walked over and sat on the desk next to the book, looking down the page he had open.

"Key of Solomon?" I ask, looking up and smiling at Sam "It's the real deal, alright"

"And these, uh, these protective circles" he said, seeming taken a back I knew my shit "They really work?"

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in - they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a Satanic roach motel" I grinned, making Sam laugh.

"She knows her stuff" Dean said, clapping me on the shoulder "Must run in the family, Hayley's helped me out of a couple situations as well as Bobby" I just chuckled though I was extremely flattered

"I'll tell you something, too" Dad chipped in "This is some serious crap you boys stepped in"

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked "How's that?"

"Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops" Dad said, the boys were definately listening now

"This year I hear of 27 so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us – a lot more"

"Do you know why?" Sam asked

"No, but I know it's something big" he said "The storm's coming, and you boys, your Daddy – you are smack in the middle of it"

The dog barking grom outside makes all of jump, my ears prickat it, straining to listen but I can just feel it in my gut. Something was wrong. The barking is cut off by a whine, the four of us barely daring to breath as I look from the window. All I can see is Rumsfeld's chain hanging broken and him nowhere in sight.

"Something's wrong" I whisper and as if on cue the door slams open. A girl with cropped blonde hair saunters in. I see Dean pull the holy water flask out his pocket.

"No more crap" said the girl

Dean comes at her then, unscrewing the flask. Not that he gets too far cause blondie sends him flying into a stack of my books. He looks out cold and I start to worry then. Sam steps in front of me, placing himself between me and what I can only assume is a demon. He's pushing me backwards, I grip his arm. I'm not at all scared but hey, he was nice.

"I want the Colt, Sam – the real Colt – right now" she said

"We don't have it on us" Sam said a bit to quickly "we buried it" he backs me further across the room, blonde following us, dad right beside me.

"Didn't I say "no more crap"? I swear – after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" she said with venom, Dean stands up and smirks from behind her.

"Actually, we were counting on it" he said, she whips round to him. His eyes flicker to the ceiling where my perfectly painted Devil's Trap is. The looks back at her, a smirk still on his lips.

"Gottcha"

x

I'm sat on a stack of books, staring at Meg. She's keeping her cool and collected face but I can just feel the fear pumping through her veins. I would be scared if I was her, strapped to a chair in the middle of a Devil's Trap. She kept making sketchny eyes at me, or glancing over occasionally. It was putting me on edge but I kept my calm, staring her down.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask" she said, none of us even give her a second glace. She'd been saying sarcastic comments every now and then for a while now. Dad walked back in, holding a very large canister of salt.

"I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there – they ain't getting in" he said. Dean nodded and stood up, walking around Sam and I to stand in front of Meg.

"Where's our father, Meg?" he said, his voice was calm but there was a biting frost to it

"You didn't ask very nice" she said, sneering at him

"Where's our father, bitch?" and even I flinch at the word.

"Jeez" Meg said "ou kiss your mother with that mouth "Oh wait, I forgot- You don't"

"You think this is a frigging game?" Dean yelled, I winced, I could feel hate radiating off him like a fricking sun "Where is he?! What did you do to him?"

"He died screaming" Meg said "I killed him myself" Dean just looks at her, pure hate written all over his face "That' kind of a turn on - you hitting a girl"

"You're no girl" Dean hissed. I jump off the bookshelf and grab Dean by the elbow, he seems to phsically relax.

"Dean" I said softly and he follows me into the next room, Sam and Dad follow us.

"You okay?" Sam asked

"She's lying" Dean said, more calm but still with an edge "He's not dead"

"Dean, you got to be careful with her" I said, crossing my arms "Don't hurt her"

"Why?" Dean asked indifferently

"Because she really is a girl, that's why" I said impaitently

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, more softly than Dean

"She's possessed" I said, staring at Meg over Dean's shoulder before looking him in the eye "That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?"

"Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean said, mildly horrified as he looked over his shoulder at Meg, I just nod at him "That's actually good news"

x

I'm standing with Sam as he holds my hunting book for me, I flip through a couple more pages. I had a decent exorcism in here somewhere, it's a lot more easy than trying to find it in a demon book somewhere. I flip over one more page and find it, I tap the page and give Sam a look he just nods. I turn to Meg who is smirking as usual.

"Are you going to read me a story?" she said to me, I smile at her

"Something like that" I shrug "Hit it, Sam"

"Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino.." he begins reading off the page

Meg snaps her head to look at Dean "An exorcism? Are you serious?"

"Oh we'regoing for it, baby - head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards"

Meg flinches in pain as am reads, the brothers share a look as Meg looks over her shoulder at Sam and I "I'm going to kill you" she spits, I can feel the hate she feels towards us but there's something else too. Fear. She looks over at Dean "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body"

"No, you're gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our Dad is" Meg just smiles at him "Well, at least you'll get a nice tan" He glances up at Sam, who continues to read off the page. Meg is shaking while Sam reads before finally letting off a gasp off pain.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat" Meg said, Sam has stopped reading and is staring at her in horror, I reach over and grab his hand, he looks at me and I smile reassuringly. He starts to read again as Dean leans closer to Meg.

"For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!" Dean said just as Meg started flinching in pain again "Where is he?!"

"Dead!" Meg gasped

"No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!" I can feel Dean's anger and sadness flooding into the room, Sam looks at him, eyes filled with concern "What are you looking at? Keep reading"

"He will be!" Meg gasped as Sam read

"Wait! What?!"

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dean growlled

"You don't" Meg said, out of breath

"Sam!" Dean snapped

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City" Meg said desperately

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!"

"I don't know" Meg sighed, I felt exhausted just looking at her.

"And the demon – the one we're looking for - where is it?" Sam said, making me suddenly realise I was still holding his hand.

"I don't know! I swear! That's everything. That's all I know" Meg said, creating a smothering silence in the room until Dean said-

"Finish it"

"What?" Meg cried desperately "I told the truth!"

"I don't care"

"You son of a bitch, you promised" she yelled

"I lied!" he snapped, giving me such a fright I dropped Sam's hand. Dean grabbed on to the arms of the chair and staring her down "Sam"

Sam doesn't even move, or read, Dean tuurned to look at him "Sam! Read" he said, walking over to us.

"Maybe we can still use her" Sam said quietly "Find out where the demon is"

"She doesn't know"

"She lied"

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've go to help her"

"You're going to kill her" I hiss at him

"What?"

"You said she fell from a building" I said "That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it – that girl is going to die"

"Listen to me, both of you, we are not gonna leave her like that£ Dean said, looking from Sam to me then back again. Dadnhad moved to my side, his hand gripping my shoulder.

"She's a human being" I snapped

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery" Dean shot back "Sam, finish it"

Sam looks from Dean, to me, to dad. Conflicted over what the right thing to do. His eyes move over to Meg and he sighed.

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri..." he said, Meg is throwing herself around in the chair as she screams in pain, I squeeze my eyes shut, wanting nothing more than for it to be over. FInally I hear Meg scream the loudest and open my eyes to see the demon leave though her mouth in a clouf of black smoke. I look at the girl Meg was possesing, her head is lolling forward, blood dripping from her mouth. We watch in silence, not to sure if it's over yet. She moans quietly, lifting her head ever so slightly.

"She's still alive" Dean said, then turned to dad "Call 911. Get some water and blankets" he runs through to the kitchen. Sam and Dean run forward to untie Meg. I take her hanf as she tries to speak.

"Thank you" she manages in a whisper

"Shh, just take it easy, alright?" I said, rubbing my thunb over the back of her hand. She seemed to calm down.

"Come on" Dean said to Sam "let's get her down"

They lift Meg from the chair, there's a sickening noise of bones crunching that makes Meg scream in pain, they lower her to the floor, all the while Sam is repeating-

"Sorry, sorry. I got you. I got you. It's okay. It's okay"

"A year" Meg said in a strained voice

"What?" Sam said soothingly

"It's been a year" she said

"Shh" I said in my calmest voice, brushing the hair from her face "just take it easy"

"I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did – it's a nightmare" she said, I squeezed her hand reassuringly, I was about to tell her it wasn't her fault when Dean cut me off.

"Was it telling us the truth about our Dad?"

"Dean" Sam said impaitently

"We need to know" he said solemly

"Yes" she managed "But it wants... you to know... that... they want you to come for him"

"If dad's alive, none of that matter" Dean said, mostly to himself. Dad comes back in with a blanket and a glass of water. He hands the glass to Dean while him and Sam cover her, I just keep the death grip on her hand, trying to keep her calm. Dean lists up her head gently soshe can drink.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Sam said softly

"Not there. Other ones. Awful ones" she said

"Where are they keeping our dad?" Dean asked

"By the river" Meg just about manages "Sunrise"

"Sunrise?" Dean repeats "What does tha men?" Meg doesn't reply and I feel her hand go limp in mine.

x

"You better hurry up and beat it. Before the paramedics get here" dad sighed to Sam and Dean

"What are you gonna tell them?" Dean asked

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops?" I smile at him "we'll figure something out" I push the Key Of Solomon into Sam's hands "Here take this. You might need it"

"Thanks" he smiled and gave me a sort of awkward one armed hug, it made me blush all the same.

"Thanks... for everything. Be careful, alright?" Dean said to dad and I

"You just go find your Dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time" dad said, Dean cracks a half smile and him and Sam leave. I sigh turning to dad, this should be a tricky explaination.

The paramedicts showed up 5 minutes later and took away Meg's body. I'd fed them a story about how we'd been driving home and found her like that at the side of the road, it had been a hit and run case. It was a good cover to explain the broken bones. They bought it and left without much of a thought. Dad and I shared a look, silently worrying over what the hell Sam and Dean had gotten themselves into.

I stood cleaning dad's plate of speggetti I'd made him, just before he'd left on a hunt. The house was uncomfortabley quiet around me and I hated it. I was lost in thought about Sam, Dean and if their dad was okay. He may have given me the creeps but he was a good man and I really did hope he was okay. My thoughts were cut off by the phone ringing, I picked it up, shoving it between my cheek and my shoulder, still cleaning the plate.

"Hello?"

"Bobby?" said Sam's voice

"No Sam, it's Hayley, dad's on a hunt" I said "What's up?"

I heard Sam gasp for a breath and instantly could tell he was crying "Sam?" I said urgently

"It's just-" he said, taking another breath "We got hit by this truck and (another ragged breath) Dean's out and they say he might not wake up, my dad's okay I just" he said, the line was silent

"Sam?" I said softly

"didn't know who else to talk to" he finally said

"where are you?" I asked, dumping the plate on the kitchen counter

"St Margrets hospital" he sighed, I nodded

"I can get there in about an hour, dad's in the state, he can tow the Impala back to our place" I said, already pulling on my boots "I'll see you then okay?"

"Hayley" he said just as I reached the door

"Yeah?"

he breathed in again shakily "Thank you"

"It's nothing" I said "see you in an hour"

I'm standing with Sam and dad later outside the hospital, looking at the mangled Impala. I look at Sam who is chewing his bottom lip.

"Oh, man" he said "Dean's gonna be pissed"

"Look, Sam" Dad said " This... this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap"

"No" Sam said, shaking his head "Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better he's gonna want to fix this"

"There's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging" dad said

"Listen to me, Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on..."

"Okay" dad sighed "You got it"

"Here, uh, Dad asked for you to get this stuff for him" Sam said, handing dad a pice of paper, I read it over his shoulder and frown

"What's John want with this?" he asked

"Protection against the demon" Sam said, he looks at me as I give him a look "What?"

"Nothing" I stumbled "it's just, um.."

"Hayley?" Sam frowned "What's going on?"

Dad and I exchanged looks, we both knew exactly what John was planning. I almost didn't want to tell Sam.

I run after Sam, as he marched, fuming, to John's room. Dad and I had given hom the stuff and proceeded to tell him that it was for summoning the demon, not protection. I'd decided to stay at the hospital with Sam as Dad towed the Impala back home. He stams open the room, I go to follow but I feel the temperature drop just as I reach the door. Sam goes in and starts yelling at his dad, while I turn and look around. I almost feel as if something's watching me. Though I shake off the feeling and stand awkwardly in the door flame while Sam tears John a new one.  
I almost jump out of my skin as the glass oss water on the table goes flying and crashes on the floor. Sam and Jogn exchange looks, just as confused as I was. I was then shoved into John's room by a nurse running past in the hall, sam runs past me and follows. John only seems to realise I'm there as I run after Sam. Trying to shake of the way he looked at me. I manage to make my way to Dean's room where Sam is huddled in the door way, looking positively broken. I look over to Dean's bed, doctors and nurses are surrounding him, resuscitating him.

"All clear" the doctor said urgently

"No" Sam whispered, I look up at him, there are tears threatening to leak out of his eyes. I reach over and intertwine our fingers. He looks at me and I try to smile, it doesn't work too well. I feel a rush off cold air go pst me, flowing into the room. I gasp and Sam looks at me again, worried look on his face. I can tell he felt it too, he turns to look at Dean and blinks, as if he heard something.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm" a nurse said, Sam breathes a sigh of relief. He then frowns looking somewhere to my left with a confused look on his face. He shakes it off, rubbing the hand that wasn't around mine across his forehead.

"Did you feel that?" he whispered

"Depends what you mean" I said, it was either the feeling someone was there or the butterflies in my stomach that he was holding my hand.

"The cold and then, I don't know, like something was here"

I nod "I felt it earlier too, outside your dads room, then that glass fell over..." I said carefully

"Do you think it could be.." he said, his voice trailing off

"Could be what?" I urged

"Dean" he sighed, I considered the possibility

"Maybe, it certainly feels that way" I say

"I gotta pick something up" sam nsaid, dropping my hand "I'll be back" and with that he turned and disappeared down the hallway.

I end up falling asleep in the chair next to Dean's bed. I'd been sitting there for a while, I had no idea where Sam had gone or what he was planning but I had to trust him. I stirred awake when Sam walked back into the room. I frowned at the box he had in his hands but he just gave me a reassuring smile. He pulls it out and I read Mystical TAlking Board on the front and try to bite back a laugh. Sam circles around the bed and sits cross legged on the floor. He opened the box and pulled out the board.

"Dean?" Sam said carefully "Dean, are you here?"

There's a small pause but then the pointer flowly moves to YES. y eyes widened and I drop to my knees beside Sam, whos lets off a relieved laugh.

"It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean"

Another pause and the pointed starts going to letters. H. U. N. T.

"Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?" Sam said slowly, as the pinter moves to YES. Sam glances at me, my face must be priceless, staring at the board in awe.

"It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?" Sam said hurriedly, the pointer moves slowly, spelling out REAP.

"A reaper. Dean, is it after you?" Sam asked, there's a longer pause but the pointer eventually moves to YES.

"If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it." I said quietly, not really wanting to interupt.

"Man, you're, um.." Sam stumbled "No. There's got to be a way" Sam stands and starts to pace. "There's gotta be a way" he repeats "Dad'll know what to do" he leaves the room and I stare at the other side of the Ouiji Board.

"Hi Dean" I said awkwardly "Listen man, I don;t know you very well but you helped me out more times than I can count, we'll figure something out, we'll get you back"

I chuckled "Damn, I feel like I'm talking to myself, am I going crazy?"

The pointer starts to move again and my eyes widen, it moved to YES and I let out a laugh "Yeah, definately you"

Sam walked back in then, holding a journal, he sits down on the edge of Dean's bed "Hey" he said into thin air "So dad wasn't in his room but I got his journal, so who knows? Mayb there's something here"

I sit next to Sam as he flips though the book, his eyes darting to Dean's unconcious body every now and then. He turns to a page titles "Reapers" and I read over his shoulder. There's another brush of cold air and Sam and I can feel that his presence is gone.

Sam and I sit in his room, unsure of what do do or where Dean has gone. Sam has tried talking to him a couple times with no luck. I stare at Dean, sitting there he looked so peaceful. Can death really be so bad?  
Dean suddenly gasps, his eyes flying open as he begins to choke on the tube down his throat.

"Dean?" Sam said in disbelief as I run to the door yelling-

"Help! We need help!"

"So you said a Reaper was after me?" Dean said, scratching his head

"Yeah" Sam nods

"How'd I ditch it?" he asked

"You got me" Sam shrugged

"Dean" I said softly as he looked at me "You really don't remember anything?"

"No" he sighed " Except this pit in my stomach, something's wrong"

I was about to answer when a knock at the door cut me off, we turned to see John standing in the door "How you feeling, dude?" he smiled

"Fine, I guess" Dean said "I'm alive"

"That's what matters" John sighed

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked pissily

"I had somethings to take care of" John said carefully

"Well, that's specific" Sam said sarcastically

"come on, Sam" Dean sighed in exasperation, Sam ignored him.

"Did you go after the demon?"

"No"

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

"Can we not fight?" John pleads "You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

"Dad, are you alright?" Sam said, taken a back.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?" he sighed, rubbing his head

"Yeah. Yeah, sure" Sam said frowning, walking from the room, John stared after him. I go to follow Sam but he stops me.

"Hayley" he said softly as I go up, I looked over at him "Listen, I owe you and your dad an apology"

"Oh" I managed "It's fine, really"

"No, it's not" he cut me off "In the hood of my car, there's a knife on the left hand side, silver in aleather case. I want you to have it"

"I really couldn't.." I stumbled, shocked by his kindness

"Please" he said desperately, I nodded

"Okay, sir" I said, still frowning

"Pass my apology to your father for me?" he said finally, stpeeing out of the door fram

"Of course" I said "thank you" he just nods and I go down the hall after Sam, thouraghly confused.

I find my way down to the caffeteria and almost bump into Sam, who's carrying a small cup filled with coffee.

"You alright?" he chuckled "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Fine" I said, laughing slightly "You're dad just gave me a knife of his"

"Really?" Sam frowned, I nod

"Silver, apparently? In a leather case"

"Jeez" Sam mutters, then I feel his warm hand slip into mine "He must like you, that's one of his favourites"

"It's weird he'd give it to me" I sighed "I barely know the guy, plus he pologised to me and my dad"

Sam frowned slightly as we walked back, our hands swinging in time, making my cheeks heat up. When we passed a room Sam stopped dead, letting go of my hand. I look into the room to see John on the floor and a gasp escaped from the back of my throat.

"Dad?!" he cries, dropping the cup as coffee when everywhere. He ran to John's side, dropping to his knees as I scream for help down the corridor.

Once again there are a crowd of doctors and nurses if John's room, I step back slightly as Sam and Dean hover in the doorway.

"No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!" Dean pleads as a nurse tried to push them out of the room "Come on"

"Okay, stop compressions" a hear a doctor say. I'm chewing on my bottom lip, the mealic taste of blood flowing into my mouth but I didn't stop. I couldn't see past Sam and Dean but I had a feeling I wouldn't want to.

"Still no pulse" A woman's voice called, I wrapped my arms over my chest, i could feel myself having trouble brething. As if something was pressing into my chest repeatedly.

"Okay, that's it everybody" a doctor sighed "I'll call it. Time of death 10:41am"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so their should be no mistakes in this but I only read it through once so knowing my luck there will be! Anyways, I don't own Supernatural etc..  
I hope you like it -Char ox**

** 8f60deba870a5429f738e09cad51d20a/tumblr_inline_ **

I was awoken to a very loud, repetitive, crashing from outside. I groan, pulling myself from my bed and throwing open the curtains. I stand watching as Dean hits the hood of the new and improved Impala repeatedly with a hammer. I sigh, closed my curtains again and pulled on my clothes slowly. He was throwing another fit, not that I blamed him but now we'd have to buy a new hood for that damned car. I wandered down stairs, my hair probably still a mess. I walked into the kitchen only to bump into Sam.

"Oh sorry" he chuckled "Morning sleeping beauty, you do realise it's 3 in the afternoon right?"

I grunt in responce and go to get myself a coffee, I pour it as full as physics will let me and drink it black in a one-r, Sam raises his eye brows at the action.

"Tired? he asked

"Exhausted" I managed, while stifling a yawn

"How?" Sam laughs "You had over 12 hours sleep"

"Beats me" I said "How did the case go?"

"Alright" he said, shuddering "It just had to be clowns"

"Not a fan of clowns?" I giggle

"Nope" he laughed "They're so god damn freaky"

"How are Ellen and Jo?" I smile, chugging down more coffee "I haven't seen them in a while"

"They're great" he said as dad walked in, he smiled at us.

"Morning Hayles" he said "well, I should say afternoon" I stuck my tongue out and his and he laughed, shaking his head at me.

Sam and Dean spent another week or so with us until they left in a sparkly knew Impala. I sat, curled up in my window ledge seat in my bedroom. Twisting the knife John had gave me round in my hand. It was truely beautiful, silver with a blue stone encrusted into the handle. It was weighted and spun easily in my hand.  
I threw it acorss the room and it hit exactly where I had aimed, it wobbled in the wall slightly before standing at a still. Wandering over and tugging it out the wall I had began to wonder why John had even given this to me. Why hadn't he given it to one of his boys. I mean, I barely even knew the guy and yet he was giving me his prize possesions? I just didn't understand.  
I started fiddling with the handle, accidentally pressing down on the top only to have it snap open. I sat in silence for a moment, just staring at it. I tilted it upside down and a very old piece of paper slid out, frowning to myself I unwrapped it to see _Amphitrite _scrolled over the page.

"Hayley!" dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs, causing my to shove the page into my back pocket, slam the handle lid shut and throw the knife on my bed. Running down stairs to see what he wanted.

I spent hours in my room that day, going back and forth with books about Amphitrite, who was apparently a Greek Godess.

_Wife to Poseidon and Godess of the sea. _

In ancient Greek mythology, Amphitrite (Ἀμφιτρίτη) was a sea-goddess and wife of Poseidon. Under the influence of the Olympian pantheon, she became merely the consort of Poseidon, and was further diminished by poets to a symbolic representation of the sea. In Roman mythology, the consort of Neptune, a comparatively minor figure, was Salacia, the goddess of saltwater.

I woke up slowly, taking in my surroundings. I was face down in a book with a horrifying crick in my neck. I sat up, rubbing at the side of my neck. My eyes moved to the clock in front of my eyes. 6pm. My eye's widened, I'd slept for over 18 hours. And yet I was still exhausted.  
I dry- swallowed a couple of headache pills, not that they ever helped, and made my way downstairs. I found dad, wrestling with a packet of canned peaches. I studyed him for a second, I really didn't look anything like him, or the pictures I've seen of my mother. I had a diferant bone structure than both of them. More slender with higher cheekbones. Dad turned and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw me.

"Geezus Hayley" he breathed "You almost gave me a heart attack" I didn't say anything, which made him frown "You alright Hayles? You're really pale"

I had to clear my throat roughly to even get my voice back to reply and all I could manage was "Fine"

"Headaches still bothering you?" he sighed, he already knew the answer before I nodded "Well I bought more of your favourite" he said, waving the can "If I can ever get the damn thing open"

He pulled it sharply, big mistake as he cut his finger in the process, making him swear angrily under his breath. Not that I was concentrating on that because I had suddenly felt of dull pain shoot through my fingers. I was about to speak when I felt a blinding pain somewhere in the left hand side of my head. I gasped at the pain, my hands going to my head. The last thing I remember was my knees buckling before everything went dark.

"Hayley!" I faintly heard dad say, a worried tone to his voice as my eyes adjusted to the room around me. I was looking at the ceiling, the floor under my back and a throbbing pain in my wrist. Dad was leaning over me and I groaned, he sighed in relief. Helping me sit up slowly as I clutched my head with my good hand. He passed me a bottle of water we always had a supply of in the fridge, I chugged some of it back. My headache faded practically instantly but my wrist was a new problem.

"You landed on it" dad said as I tried to move it, it worked but it hurt like hell. At least it wasn't broken. Dad held out his hand and pulled me to my feet, I wobbled slightly but pretty much managed to stay upright. That is before my stomach heaved and I had to go throw up in the bathroom. Dad waited by the door I walked back out after rinsing my mouth out numerous times.

After I bandaged my arm I hauled my ass up to bed, I curled under the covers. I was scared as hell. What was happening to me? Was this just sickness or something else? I didn't have a lot of time to think it through before I fell asleep again.

I woke up about 15 hours later to sun streaming though the windows. I'd forgotten to close the curtains, again, but my head wasn't hurting. The pain had moved to my wrist, which was being a little bitch. I got dressed slowly, being careful not to hit my arm off anything before getting painkillers for it, I headed into the bathroom for some water. As I ran the tap something strange happened, the water started to swirl, slowly making its way up my hand and around my wrist. I gasped as the pain in my arm started to numb and then fade completely. I stumbled back from the sink, my back hitting the wall. I stared at my wrist, moving it around as if I hadn't nearly broken it.

Trying to remain calm, I walk downstairs, gripping the banistair as I did so. As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard it. More than one voice, 3 to be exact, argueing. I crept over to the door and pressed my ear against the wall. I could distinctly make out Sam and Dean's voices mixed with that of my dad's.

"What are you talking about Bobby?" I heard Dean say, a slight edge to his voice

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, his voice was more kind but there was still that edge.

"Positive" Dad sighed "She's showing the symptoms, you should have seen it, as soon as that water hit her lips..." It clicked that they were talking about me.

"A demi-god?" Dean hissed, and my breath caught in my throat "Who's her god parent then?"

"Amphitrite " dad snapped

"But this means" Dean said slowly

"Yes" dad sighed

"She's not your daughter?" Sam added, dad didn't reply

"Boys" he sighed instead "What you need to understand is that she" he sucked in a breath "Well, she's adopted (I bit down on my lip) you see, her father told me about all this when I adopted her, I thought he was crazy. I wasn't a hunter at the time but even for hunters the though of Greek gods is just mind numbing..."

"It's alright Bobby" Sam said, dad scoffed.

"It's far from alright you idjits" he said "her dad had another kid, a boy. Who he'd actually had with his wife and not some god. He kept him and put up Hayley for adoption"

My heart gave a twist. My parents had given me up but not my brother?

"That's just sick" Dean said sharply

"I know" Dad sighed "but Karen had always wanted a girl and we had tried but we couldn't..." dad sighed again "it was only a year later she died, Hayley was all I have, all I've ever had"

I decided I'd heard enough, I turned and walked up a few stairs quietly before turning and walking down them noisily to let them know I'd woken up. I walked in and acted surprised to see them.

"Hey guys" I laughed fakely, hugging Dean who was closest to me. Before turning to hug Sam, lingering slightly longer "What are you doing here?"

"Working a job near by" Dean said. _Bull shit. _

"How you feeling?" dad asked, hading me a glass of water. I sipped it, my head ahce numbing.

"Fine" I sighed

"You sure?"

"Yeah" I sighed

"No headaches? Fainting? Vomiting?"

"I'm fine" I snapped, only to have the glass in my hand smash under my fingers and the water go all over the floor. I stared at it for a second before trying for a laugh, it came out slightly hysterical. "Must have, uh, squeezed to hard" I said, not looking at all their worried looks "I'll get the mop" I practically ran from the room. I had been barely touching the glass when it smashed

My headache was back as I thought about my brother, and my real parents, who'd given me up and not him? How could someone do that? Decide they loved one child more than the other. That was when I started seeing red spots in my vision, I cursed as the room started to spin, my legs giving way. I felt myself hit something warm before everything went dark again.

When the room came back into to focus I found myself staring up at Sam, my head was sitting on his lap and he smiled when he saw me wake up.

"Morning sleeping beauty" he chuckled, quoting himself. I smiled weakly as he helped my sit up slowly, Dean handing me a glass of water which I drank with gratitude. Not really wanting to have to throw up in front of them. Dad looked worried as I looked at him, I gave him a reassuringly smile, which he tried to return but it faltered and fell from his face. I sighed, Sam helping me back on to my feet

The rest of the day passed slowly and painfully, the guys were babying me, well Dean just kinda brought me food and gave me solem looks as if he knew I didn't like it and was silently apologising but I appreciated it (especially if it was Sam) but I just wanted to be left alone for a while. After a couple of days of not fainting and letting them take care of me until I even dared to ask Dad if I could go with Sam and Dean on a hunt. He'd kicked up a fuss about it but I'd grabbed his arm and asked him calmly and he'd caved. I wasn't sure about this whole Bender thing but I did seem I could calm people down well. He'd agreed with minimal annoyance after that and I was leaving with them tomorrow.

I sat pushing clothes into a duffel bag, I wouldn't be gone more than a week so I packed that much. I looked at John's knife for a second before sighing and pushing it in too. Sam and Dean would have enough shotguns to go round so I didn't bother packing mine.

I walked outside to the Impala where they were waiting for me and I sighed happily. Man it as good to be hunting again. Took my mind off everything. I gave dad a hug and told him thet there was enough beer for 20 and leftovers in the fridge. He kissed the top ofmy head and I slid into the back seat of the Impala.

"So what is this case?" I asked, leaning on the seat in front of me.

"Not sure yet" Dean shrugged

"Could be nothing but there have been a few dissapearences all in the same stretch of road"

"So what are we hunting?" I asked, stiffling a yawn.

"No idea" Dean chuckled, he looked at me through the rear view mirror when I yawned again "You still tired?" I managed a nod "Get some rest, we'll be there in a few hours" I smiled and curled up in the back seat, he'd always been a big brother to me. Sleep washed over me in seconds.

"Hayley" said Sam's soft voice, pulling me from the dreamless sleep I'd been having. My eyes opened long enough to see we were parked outside of a sceevy looking hotel. I groaned and curled my legs into my chest, I heard Sam chuckled, then warm arms going round me and suddenly I was out of the car and being carried into a motel by Sam. By now I was wide awake but kept my eyes shut to avoid having to look anyone who was there in the eyes.

"Sam" I chuckled as we reached the door "I'm good now"

He put me down and I swear I saw his cheeks colour a little. As we walking into the room it hit me that Dean wasn't there, I asked Sam about it and he said he was off checking out where the vics dissappeared. I wandered into the bathroom, getting a glass of water to make myself feel better. I looked at it for a second, then a thought hit me. I stared at it hard, willing the water to move. I almost popped a blood vessel in my eye but I made the water move out of the glass about an inch before letting out a gasp, falling to my knees, grasping my now blindingly painful headache.

"Hayley?" Sam said urgently, dropping to his knees next to me "Are you okay?"

"Fine" I said, coughing violently "water" Sam nodded, grabbing the water from the sink and passing it to me. Again, it had barely passed my lips I started to feel better. Sam stared at me while I drank, then slowly helped me to my feet. I walked back into the room, Sam's fingers barely grazing the small of my back, as if he was afraid I would just pass out on the spot. I collapsed on to Dean's bed, lying back though trying not to let myself fall asleep.

"Maybe we should take you back to your dad's..." Sam said slowly

"I'm fine Sam" I lied, giving him a smile. He just sighed, searching my eyes for a second before standing up and walking over to the window and looking out it. He cursed quietly and pulled his phone out his pocket.

"What is it?" I asked raising an eye brow

"There's a cop car outside" he said, to both the phone, who I assumed was Dean, and myself. Sam talked on the phone, I looked at his laptop screen where a page about Djinn, plus numerous books and John's journal opened at the page. Sam sits next to me, pulling a book over the table towards him, telling Dean that we're hunting one. I read across the page slowly, these things were just genies to put it in a nutshell, except they weren't as much fun as movies let on.

"Yeah" Sam sighs into the phone "I don't know. I guess they're powerful enough. But not exactly like Barbara Eden and the harem pants. I mean, Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran... Are you even listening to me?... Ruins usually. Uh. Bigger the better, more places to hide"

I grab my jacket ogg the chair, Dean could come pick us up any minute "No, no, no, no. Come pick us up first" Sam said, then gives the phone a bitch face and sighes "Looks like we got some time to kill" he smiled, an awkward silence settled in us.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving" I said, he practically sighed in relief

"Yeah me to, there's a diner across the street" he said, followed him out the room he cold air hit me like a tonne of bricks as I realised I had just left my jacket. Mentally kicking myself, I shivered against the cold air brushing my bare legs. I really needed to stop wearing shorts on hunts. Sam seemed to notice and held out the jacket he hadn't even bothered to put on, I took it gradefully though my cheeks had flamed. I pulled it on, it was warm and smelled faintly like the Impala and spearmint. A comfortable silence fell over us but I felt awkward. I liked Sam a lot but dammit he was making me awkward and that wasn't like me. As we walked, our hands brushed and I stumbled away slightly "S-Sorry.." I choked out

Sam chuckled "It's alright" he smiled sweetly, the dimples in his cheeks appearing, I felt his hand close around mine "It's kinda nice"

I blushed furiously but I had no problem in twining out fingers together. Somehow we didn't drop hands until we got to the diner. I had to bite back a laugh at the place, it looked like something straight out of Grease. The floors were black and white checkered linolium, the tabled and chairs were all tacky and plastic, and didn't seem to be in any other colour than white, red and black and the waitresses were moving around on roller blades.

"Groovy" Sam chuckled and I laughed as we slid into a booth, making his hand slip out from mine. I scan the menu, it seems to be not a lot apart from milkshakes. Sam orders some form of burger and a strawberry milkshake, not really knowing what do do I just ask for the same. I look up and my gaze meets Sam's and I try not to blush.

"So, um, what made you want to come hunting with us?" he said, dropping his gaze to the menu, which he seemed to find suddenly very interesting.

"I had to get out" I shrugged "I'd been quarentines for weeks and, well I haven't been on a hunt in a while"

"Define a while.." Sam smirks

"Oh about 4 months" I said, rolling my eyes at him. He just shrugs

"It's not that long" he smiled, the waitress rolled over to us with our food. Placing it down and giving Sam a sweet smile before skating off. I felt a pang of jealousy, not that I really should because there was nothing going on. or was there... Did friends hold hands like that?

"I love dad but he can drive me mad sometimes" I shrugged, sipping from the cup.

"How so?"

"I don't know, I think it's cause we spent all our time together. He treats me like a kid, but he's all I've got so..." my voice trailed away

Sam changed the subject quickly, which I was glad for. We ate and talked for a few hours. I was probably the most fun I've had in a while. We made our way back to the motel, I pulled his jacket closer around me, it seemed to have dropped in temperature while we were in there. Sam frowned as we reached the motel.

"What?" I asked

"The Impala's not here" he said slowly, I turned to see where Dea had parked earlier, her was right "Something's wrong, Dean would be back by now"

Sam started walking quickly towards a car abandoned in an alley next to the motel on the other side of the street "just climb in like you own the thing" he whispered, picking the lock on the drivers door. I didn't wait for him to come do my door, I pulled the Bobby pin from my hair and got it to click open with little effort. I climbed into the front seat and Sam seemed mildly impressed as he got to work on hotwireing the thing.

"Not my first rodeo" I winked and he chuckled as the car roared to life.

We thundered down and abandoned road "Dean said he's seen a place a few miles back, which means..." Sam said slowly to himself as we scanned the houses around us, he took a sharp right, sending me flying into the door with a thud. He shot me an apologetic look as we both climbed from the car, he grabbed a shotgun from the trunk, my hands found their way to John's knife and I strapped it around my waist. I followed Sam into the seemingly empty building. It was off putting, it was dark and totally silent except for the distant sound of dripping water. We walked further into the maze off hallways, I got an uneay feeling which just increased the further I walked. Sam pushed open a huge heavy door, it creaked and I almost gagged at the sight before me. There were people, half decayed, strung up by their wrists.

"Oh my god" I said, stumbling back slightly.

"Dean" Sam whispers, then takes off across the room. I see Dean hung up like the others and find myself frozen to the spot. The colour is completely drained from his face and there's a needle in his neck, sucking blood from his body. Sam shakes him "Come on, wake up dammit!"

Dean grunts and his eyes open, focusing slowly on Sam who lets out a relieved breat "Ahh... Auntie Em" Dean murmers "There's no place like home"

"Thank god" Sam said to him as I try to pull the needle from Dean's neck "I thought I'd lost you for a sec"

"You almost did" Dean managed

"Oh god"

"Let's get you down" I add quietly, pulling the knife from my waist and staring to cut him down, Dean grunts in pain as I do so. Sam see's the Djinn before I do, I'd almost got through the rope when he yelled my name but I was already being thrown across the room, my knife falling from my hand, I hit something hard and sharp, it cut into my lef and I fell to the ground. The pain was practically blinding in my leg. I look up to see the Djinn over Sam, his hand an inch from Sam's head. I try to stand to help but my leg gives out under my weight. I look down to see a huge gash running from the middle of my thigh down to my knee. I hear a clatter and when I look up Dean has a knife stabbed into the back of the Djinn. I sigh and relax, my back pressed into the cold floor. I look to my left and see a puddle just next to my hand. I reach over slowly, my fingers barely even grazed the water and it started to swirl up my skin, up my arm, over my shoulder and down to my thigh, it washed over the gash, leaving nothing but a shiny scar as if I'd had it for years. I stood up slowl, only to have Sam and Dean look at me like I'd grown wo heads.

"And here i was thinking you knew I was a god" I smirked


End file.
